


A secret menace

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [205]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Gen, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mycroft meets John in front of 221b





	A secret menace

John was turning onto Baker Street when a car stops in front of the building. As he was expected it was Mycroft, but in the company of his parents.  Mrs. Holmes quickly spotted John and rushes to take him in her arms.

“I was so sorry when I heard about Mary. I hope that… that things are getting better now.” She smiles softly. “It takes time…” She nods at John as her husband leads her upstairs to Sherlock’s flat. 

It’s been a few days now since he left the hospital and, as far as John knows, it was the first time Sherlock’s parents have been here for months.  _It’s good_. Nodding at Mycroft, the doctor turns to leave the family alone. “I will give you privacy Mycroft, let me know when you’re leaving, I’ll be at Speedy's for a cup of…”

But John didn’t have the time to finish his sentence as his head hit the  wall as the taller man was pressing his forearm on his throat, effectively stopping him from going anywhere. Putting his mouth near John’s ear, he murmurs harshly, "If you ever, ever, put your hands on him again, I will destroy you. Do you hear me? I. Will. Destroy. You.” He steps back. “Good day, Doctor Watson.” His usual sarcastic cold demeanour returns in a blur.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, still stuck in season 4! In my mind, Mycroft must have at a certain point a discussion with John... That can explain why he was so refractive to talk in front of the doctor in TFP? But he was ready to die to allow John to stay with Sherlock... Urgggg. 
> 
> You're welcome to challenge me on that! :-)


End file.
